


Morgan's Spider Problem

by ethicallama



Series: Peter and Morgan's guide to growing up in a crazy superhero world [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethicallama/pseuds/ethicallama
Summary: -ENDGAME SPOILERS--ENDGAME SPOILERS--ENDGAME SPOILERS-Peter babysits Morgan after everything with Thanos went down. Ignores the part of endgame where Tony dies.





	Morgan's Spider Problem

If you would’ve told Peter two weeks ago that he would be babysitting for Tony Starks four-year-old daughter tonight, he never would’ve believed it. But then again two weeks ago was now five years ago so nothing could really surprise him anymore — man what a world. 

“Mr. Stark are you sure this is ok? I mean I barely know how to take care of myself let alone a kid, and I just met her.” Peter said leaning against the door to Tony’s room where Tony was getting ready. 

“She’s four she can handle herself pretty well, all you have to do is stuff her with chicken nuggets and put on a movie, and you’ll be her favorite person in the world,” Tony said from the bed where he was trying to tie his shoes with his one good hand. 

“I can’t just put on a movie Mr. Stark that’s so lame! That’s what all the lame babysitters do.” 

“Oh I didn’t realize I was hiring a professional here,” Tony snickered “Look I would much rather stay home with the two of you and put on a movie. Apparently, the world thinks they need to “thank us” for saving the world, or whatever and Pepper says I need to attend at least one event or I look ungrateful or some shit like that. The irony of the situation kills me.” 

“You could say you were sick?” Peter asked, but he knew it was pointless as soon as he said it. 

“Nope, he already tried that this morning. It’s not going to work,” Pepper said walking into the room. “We have to get going. We’re already late. We’ll be back around 11:30, it shouldn’t be any later than midnight. Foods in the fridge you just have to heat it up. Feel free to call if you have any questions ok?” 

Peter nodded the lump in his throat increasing. This is stupid he can take care of a kid, how hard can it be? ‘Yeah but she’s hardly said a word to you in the few interactions you’ve had’ a small voice in Peter’s head said. 

Nobody had mentioned it, but it was apparent that Morgan was having problems adjusting to all the new people in her life in the last few weeks. You can’t blame her when she’s gotten accustomed to living a quiet life with her two parents, and now strangers were showing up left and right at her house. 

She was having an especially hard time warming up to Peter, barely getting out a few words when they had met. Peter had a strong feeling that the reason he was actually babysitting tonight was because Tony wanted them to become closer. He knew that it was bugging him that they hadn’t instantly clicked with each other like he was hopping. 

“Good luck kid,” Tony said standing and clapping him on the back.

“Morgan’s outside in her tent, don’t let her in the garage. She knows the rules. She just doesn’t follow them. Try to have fun ok?” Pepper said leaving a quick peck on his cheek. 

Peter simply nodded as they headed down the stairs and out the door. 

The first half hour wasn’t so bad, mainly because all he had to do was sit on the porch steps watching Morgan running around caught up in her own world. He realized he should probably get started on dinner, but he really didn’t want to have to engage with her. ‘This is so stupid she’s a four-year-old, it shouldn’t be this awkward Parker’ 

He took a deep breath “Hey Morgan I’m going to get going on dinner, so you have to come inside now.” 

Morgan stopped her game and looked up at Peter. He could tell she was debating if she wanted to say anything at all “Mommy and Daddy let me play outside without them as long as they can see me out the window.” 

Peter sighed, great an argument just what we need right now “I know, but it’s going to get dark soon, and I don’t feel comfortable letting you be out here by yourself.” 

Morgan seemed to accept this answer and nodded her head and walked into the house without another word. 

Peter tried asking for her input on what to make for dinner, but she would simply shrug at every question he asked. He decided on making mac and cheese and broccoli, kids like mac and cheese right? 

His attempts at small talk were getting nowhere. He tried asking her what her favorite color was, what she liked to do, etc. and after each question, all she would do is shrug and look back at her plate. 

“You know it’s hard to believe you’re Tony’s kid when I can never get him to stop talking,” Peter said. 

Morgan shrugged at the statement and continued to pick at her dinner. 

“When I was younger I was pretty quiet too, you know.” Peter tried again. 

“I’m not quiet,” Morgan said. 

“Ah huh,” Peter said giving her a pointed look. They sat in silence for a few moments, Peter hoping Morgan would say more, as small as it was “I’m not quiet” was progress.

Peter was about to give up on more conversation when Morgan spoke again, “It’s just weird.” 

“Weird how?” 

“Daddy always talked about you.”

“He did?” Peter knows it shouldn’t surprise him, after how supportive Tony’s been in the last week. But a part of Peter always assumes that Tony means more to him than he does to him. 

Morgan nodded. Peter could tell she was dying to ask something but was scared to actually say it out loud. 

“You can ask me anything I won’t get mad,” He said. 

“Are your hands always sticky?” Morgan asked. 

The question surprised Peter so much he choked on his mouthful of food. “What?!” 

“Daddy said you’re part spider, and that you can climb the walls,” Morgan said, and quickly realized she had made a mistake. “Oh no, I’m not supposed to tell anyone that, don’t tell him I told you.” 

Peter had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. This whole thing was beyond ridiculous. He took a deep breath to collect himself before continuing. “It can be our secret.” 

Morgan gave him a small smile, “So are your hands sticky?” 

“Kinda? But it’s only when I want them to be,” Peter said. “Also I’m not part spider your dad just likes to say that to tease me.” 

“Oh,” Morgan looked relieved. “That’s good because I don’t like spiders they freak me out.” 

Suddenly the reason why Morgan had been so reluctant to talk to Peter was clear. She was scared that he was half spider. “A special spider bit me a few years ago, and that’s how I got my powers.” 

“Ewwww, did it hurt?” She asked.

“Oh yeah, big time. But now I can do cool stuff, so it’s worth it.” Peter said, “Here give me your hand.” 

Morgan tentatively held up her hand to Peter, and he put his hand against hers. 

“Now try to pull it off,” he said. 

Morgan’s face scrunched up in concentration as she tried to try her hand off of Peter’s. No matter how hard she tried, her hand wouldn’t budge. 

“Woah,” she said with a look of pure wonder on her face. Peter then released her hand, and she stumbled back not expecting to be released so soon. “Can you climb on the ceiling, please! Please!” 

Peter chuckled at her outburst, “I don’t think your parents would be too happy if I got handprints on the ceiling.” 

“I won’t tell them I swear,” Morgan said as she crossed her fingers across her chest. 

“I feel like we have to many secrets already but here goes,” Peter said as he jumped onto the ceiling. Morgan let out an excited squeak and jumped up and down clapping her hands. Peter couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction and jumped down from the ceiling. 

“What else can you do?” Morgan asked a giant smile on her face. 

Peter pretended to be deep in thought tapping his finger against his chin, “Hmmm I can lift really heavy stuff.” 

Morgan thought this over for a second “Could you lift an elephant?” 

Peter laughed at the question which in turn made Morgan giggle, and he decided that there was nothing more fun than making her laugh. 

“Guess I’ll have to try next time I’m at the zoo,” he said causing Morgan to let out a happy squeak and cover her mouth. 

“Do the webs come out of your body? Can you show them to me?” She asked. 

The whole encounter was reminding Peter of when Ned had discovered he was Spider-Man, only this time he thought it was adorable. 

“No I make them, I’m not actually a Spider remember?” Peter said, “and I don’t have any web fluid with me right now, but I promise I’ll show you next time I come. We got a deal?”  
Morgan nodded her head enthusiastically, “I’m glad you’re not half spider. I was worried that you ate flies and talked to spiders. You don’t do that right?” 

“No, I don’t eat flies and talk to spiders.” He lowered his body down to her eye level whispered: “I don’t like spiders either they freak me out.” 

Morgan tilted her head to the side and gave him a disbelieving look, “But you’re Spider-Man! Why would you pick that name if you don’t like spiders?” 

You know she had a valid point, “Well the internet starting calling me Spider-Man, and I just kinda went with it.” 

“Huh,” she seemed to be tired of the conversation and changed the subject “Do you want to see my room?” She asked. 

Peter smiled, “I would love to.” 

The rest of the night went by in a breeze, Morgan insisted on giving him a full tour of the house and all of her toys. She started to love all the attention she was getting from Peter and become more and more dramatic about each thing she did for him. It was beyond adorable. 

They ended the night on the couch watching Toy Story 2 at the insistence of Peter. When Morgan fell asleep 15 minutes into the movie with her head against Peter, he didn’t have the heart to move her. Before he knew it, he was also sound asleep with the movie playing softly in the background. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m ready to not leave the house for another month after that whole ordeal,” Tony said opening the front door. 

It was just past midnight, and the thing went on for way longer than he was expecting. It was nice to his teammates again but dealing with everyone else not so much. ‘I’ll have to just have them come up for the weekend sometime.’ he thought. That didn’t sound too bad just his teammates isolated from the rest of the world in the little home he had made with Pepper. 

“Oh it wasn’t that bad, don’t be so dramatic,” Pepper said. 

They walked into the living room to find Peter and Morgan on the couch sound asleep, the movie long over. The scene brought a huge smile to both his and Peppers faces. Here sitting in front of him were his two kids, he never thought he would be able to see them together. Morgan was laying her head against Peter’s side, and Peter’s neck was leaning at an awkward angle. The position while adorable did not look like it could be very comfortable for Peter’s neck the next morning. 

“I’ll carry Morgan up to her room,” Pepper said breaking the silence.  
Tony shook his head clearing his thoughts, “Yeah just wait a second.” He pulled out his phone and took a picture of the two of them. 

Pepper gently lifted their daughter into her arms and carried her up to her room. “I’ll be up in a sec just let me get Peter more comfortable,” he said. Pepper nodded and went up the stairs.

Tony gently lowered Peter so he was laying flat on the couch. The boy made no sign of waking and only let out a small grown at being moved. Tony placed the large fluffy blanket over him and patted his stray curls down. 

That night when Tony fell asleep, he was the happiest he had ever been. He had the three most important people in his life all safely under one roof. While it wasn’t easy for him to get where he was today, he wouldn’t change anything in his life right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting a fic so please be nice and let me know what you thought! I might do a whole series on Peter and Morgan's relationship depends on how this goes down. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
